Abducción
by Faire Doll
Summary: Saruman ha vuelto y planea su venganza. El Rey Thranduil llora desconsolado. Legolas desaparecido. Aargorn y los demás deberán correr contra el reloj si quieren salvar a la tierra media y encontrar a su amigo / Reabierto /
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tan solo yo juego con ellos con mi retorcida imaginación. Todos los derechos perteneces a Tolkien.**

**Nota: Tras dos años de haber abandonado este Fanfiction he decidido reabrirlo; aunque más que nada lo hice por accidente, he de admitir que ni siquiera lo recordaba. Se podría decir que por casualidad lo descubrí, como también descubrí que mucha gente me pedía que lo volviera a abrir, así pues, he cumplido sus deseos (?) .**

**La verdad es que no sé si mucha gente sigue leyendo fics de LOTR, pero ya qué, también deseaba concluirlo.**

**Volví a iniciarlo en esta cuenta porque no recuerdo el correo ni contraseña de la anterior llamada "Mery407".**

**Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten. He arreglado muchas, muchísimas cosas en el capítulo y prometo que a partir del cinco los haré más largos ¿De acuerdo?**

**Ah, una cosa más:**

-Hablan-

-_"Piensan"-_

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten y dejen un review con su opinión n.n**

**1- Un encuentro imprevisto**

Tras la derrota de Sauron y la restauración de aquellos pueblos que habían sido atacados por las oscuras fuerzas del enemigo único, prósperos años de armonía y paz habían dado tregua a los habitantes de la tierra media o al menos eso es lo que todos pensaban; pues Saruman, el mago traidor y hostil, había conseguido escapar de su prisión en Isengard.

Por este motivo Lord Elrond de Rivendel había convocado un concilio en el cual asistirían los representantes de todas las razas, como hace cinco años atrás con La guerra del Anillo.

Aragorn, actual rey de Gondor, marchaba acompañado por tres de sus mejores hombres hacia las tierras del medio elfo, lugar de origen de su amada y encantadora esposa Arwen.

Galopaban hablando y riendo de forma animada, mas la mente del ex montaraz se nubló tras una nube de preocupación; ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Saruman en verdad seguía siendo una grave amenaza? ¿Sin armas, poder o un ejercito para liderar y con el cual atacar?, esas eran las preguntas que divagaban en la mente del rey.

Los corceles trotaban a paso ligero como en los viejos tiempos cuando estaban en la compañía y el tiempo apremiaba… ¡La compañía! Volvería a ver a todos sus amigos! Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Legolas, Gimli y Gandalf. A pesar de todo habían pasado buenos momentos con ellos.

Ese mero pensamiento provocó que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

-Mi señor ¿No sería conveniente que nos detuviéramos a descansar?- preguntó uno de sus consejeros de mayor confianza.

-Tienes razón, Avalon, detengámonos un rato- confirmó Aragorn aminorando la marcha del fiel animal- Además los caballos deben estar cansados- agregó haciéndose a un lado del camino bajo las sombras de un gran árbol.

Desmontó con tranquilidad y lo dejó libre para que fuese a pastar- ¿Hay algo para comer?- preguntó acercándose a sus compañeros.

-Sí Señor, aquí tiene- le extendió un trozo de carne seca que había sobrado de la noche anterior.

-Gracias- respondió- Coman algo ustedes también-

Se tomaron su tiempo para desentumecer las piernas y reposar, pues no había demasiada prisa y en un par de horas llegarían; así que comieron, bebieron y charlaron a gusto los tres hombres.

-Mi Señor ¿Acaso usted no oye voces?- inquirió Danié, un gran guerrero.

-Silencio- ordenó Aragorn mientras oía atentamente… Una gran carcajada familiar retumbó en el bosque, una muy familiar.

-¡Ai, oi! Tendrían que haber visto la cara de Morka al enterarse- reía acaloradamente un…un… ¡Enano!

-¡Gimli!- el montaraz salió al encuentro de su amigo como quien dice "Salido de la nada", sobresaltando a todos.

-¡Aragorn! ¡Qué alegre encuentro!- exclamó el susodicho bajando el hacha para luego darle un abrazo al hombre intrépido.

-Muy alegre en verdad, amigo- secundó correspondiendo al gesto- Buenos días, Señor Glóin- saludó cortésmente con una reverencia a la usanza Gondoriana- ¿Quiénes son tus otros compañeros?-

- Gente importante de donde vengo: Thork y Dhrôw- los mencionado imitaron el gesto del rey.

-Buenos días a ustedes también- hizo una pausa- Gimli ven conmigo, por allá están mis otros compañeros- pidió mientras guiaba a su amigo y el resto de su compañía hacia el sitio.

Una vez allí los ocho viajeros comenzaron a narrar cómo había sido el viaje, diferentes sucesos en sus pueblos y demás novedades.

-Aragorn ¿Hace cuánto que no nos veíamos?-

-Mmm…- dudó unos segundos- cinco, tal vez seis meses-

-¡Bastante tiempo!-

-Ya lo creo, ¿Tú has visto a alguno de los otros?- preguntó interesado.

- No, íbamos a vernos con Legolas, tú y yo la última vez pero como bien sabes el elfo no pudo venir. Así que no lo veo desde hace unos diez meses ¡Casi un año!- exclamó Gimli un tanto enfadado y otro tanto frustrado- ¡Ya se ha olvidado de nosotros! ¡Elfo mal amigo!- rió el pelirrojo, pues no estaba realmente enojado.

-No digas eso, Gimli, sabes que él aún nos recuerda-

- ¡Oh sí!¡Y más me va a recordar cuando le veamos en el concilio y le pegue unos buenos hachazos por mal amigo y antipático!- esta vez hombre y enano rieron a la par.

-¿Tú sabes si va a venir?- interrogó Glóin que, a pesar de haber tenido bastantes asperezas con el silvano, lo había llegado a querer como a un hijo más.

-Me temo que no sé nada, pero es muy probable que sí, pues su padre no sale del reino casi nunca y siempre lo envía a él- contestó Aragorn dando un trago a su cantimplora.

-Espero que así sea, hace mucho que no le veo- murmuró el anciano, sonriendo suavemente bajo el canoso mostacho- Después de todo, él y mi hijo lograron la reconciliación de nuestras razas-

-Nosotros también lo esperamos- respondió Gimli con un toque melancólico- ¡Oh! ¡Vamos a ver a los cuatro hobbits!- exclamó repentinamente entusiasmado.

-Si nos quedamos aquí por mucho más tiempo no creo que veamos a nadie, será mejor que nos coloquemos en marcha ahora mismo- sugirió Aragorn, a lo que los demás asintieron.

Cabalgaron por largas horas en el hermoso paisaje de Rivendel hasta el anochecer y, finalmente, las puertas de la exuberante ciudad élfica hicieron aparición frente a ellos.

-Bienvenido sean todos-salió al encuentro Lord Elrond de los cansado peregrinos con su habitual expresión seria- Deben estar hambrientos pero primero vayan a descansar- hizo una seña a un elfo de cabello moreno, el cual se acercó a él con pasos solemnes.

-¿Mi señor?-

-Glendall, ¿Podrías guiar a nuestros invitados hacia sus aposentos?- el nombrado asintió y comenzó a guiar a los huéspedes por la imponente ciudad que se erguía frente a ellos.

Hermosos recuerdos se desencadenaron en la mente del ex montaraz; momentos con Arwen, cuando apenas se conocieron y las caricias, palabras dulces, promesas de amor eterno y demás nunca estaban de sobra. También su infancia, las travesuras que hacía con sus dos hermanos gemelos, esos escurridizos elfos.

-"_Qué buenos tiempos…"-_ pensó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

En su camino había estado observando a su alrededor atentamente por si encontraba a Legolas por el sitio, pues debería haber llegado antes que ellos. Sin embargo, no lo halló en ningún sitio.

-Aquí es- indicó Glendall- En algunas horas comenzará la cena, por si desean ir a comer- informó antes de hacer una reverencia- Me retiro- agregó antes de marcharse por donde había venido.

Hombres y enanos acomodaron su escaso equipaje en las habitaciones que cada uno había elegido, procediendo a asearse.

Luego de una o dos horas, Aragorn se disponía a recostarse, sin embargo cuando la puerta fue golpeada, su plan de reposo quedó olvidado-"_¿Quién podrá ser?"-_ se preguntó estirando su espalda, consiguiendo que esta crujiera.

Con pasos cansados se apresuró a abrir, pues los golpes volvían a insistir al ver que nadie respondía, pues los compañeros del dúnadan estaban profundamente dormidos desde hacía horas.

-Marchémonos Elladan, no hay nadie aquí- dijo una voz querida para el ex montaraz

-Tal vez esté en los jardines- apuntó el otro hermano comenzando a marcharse con su igual.

-¡Elladan, Elrhoir!- llamó el rey saliendo a su encuentro, rebosante de felicidad.

-¡Aragorn!- exclamaron al unísono los gemelos girándose hacia él con los brazos abiertos, fundiéndose los tres en un cálido abrazo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Verdad?-

-¡Vaya que sí! ¿Cómo está Arwen?-

-Excelente, me encargó transmitirles sus saludos y cariño-

-Elladan, deberíamos ir a hacerle una visita ¿No crees?- preguntó Elrhoir

-No se salvará de vernos- rió el interpelado.

-¿Por qué no vamos a los jardines a platicar?- sugirió el menor de los allí presentes.

-¡Claro!- accedieron ambos.

El camino hacia los jardines fue entretenido, recordando viejas épocas, riendo con antiguas y no tan antiguas anécdotas de las jugarretas ocasionadas por los hijos del medio elfo a sus amigos, conocidos e inclusive a su propio padre.

Una vez que los tres llegaron al los amplios patios cubiertos por suave y tierno césped, buscaron un lugar en el cual sentarse que fuera de su agrado; llegando así bajo una haya de gran estatura.

-¿Legolas aún no ha llegado? No le he visto- comentó Aragorn luego de un rato más de plática.

Ambos gemelos intercambiaron miradas, las cuales fueron cubiertas por un velo sombrío durante unos segundos, aunque este desapareció tan rápido como había venido. Aún así, el ex montaraz había alcanzado a divisar en sus ojos preocupación y tristeza.

-No, la gente de Thranduil llegará mañana- contestó Elladan jugueteando con las hebras esmeraldas.

-¿Sabes si él vendrá o se presentará el Rey en su lugar?- interrogó nuevamente.

-No sabemos nada, nuestro _ada_ no nos ha informado mucho con respecto a eso- agregó Elrhoir.

-Oh, ya veo, pues entonces no queda más que esperar- suspiró Aragorn no muy convencido de las palabras de ambos azabaches; podría jurar que ocultaban algo sino ¿Por qué se habían tornado así sus miradas ante la mención del silvano?

-Ya casi es hora de la cena, será mejor ir yendo hacia el comedor- rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado uno de los hijos de Elrond.

-Bien, ustedes adelántense- se colocó en pie sacudiendo sus ropas- Iré a avisarle a mis compañeros- aclaró antes de caminar por los senderos de la tan conocida ciudad élfica rumbo hacia su estancia; con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza: -"_Están escondiendo algo"-_.

- 0-0-0-0 -

-No Merry, no llevaremos tanta comida… claro que tengo hambre, pero el viaje no es demasiado largo… ¡Sí soy un buen hobbit!… ¿Qué no?… ¿Y tú qué sabes?… Si quisiera podría comer mucho más que tú… Disculpa aceptada- gritaba Frodo mientras preparaba su equipaje para asistir al concilio al cual habían sido invitados en Rivendel. La sola idea de volver a esa hermoso lugar y poderlo contemplar una vez más con sus ojos le provocaba un cosquilleo en su estómago- ¡Saam!- llamó mientras asomaba su cabeza por una puerta, pero al no verlo allí decidió ir hacia otro lado en su busca- ¡Saam!- volvió a llamar- ¿Sam?- preguntó volviendo a asomarse.

Y ahora se preguntarán ¿Qué sucedía en aquella cueva de La Comarca para que hubiese tanto escándalo? Pues los cuatro pequeños habían sido invitados especialmente gracias a su participación en la "Compañía del anillo" y habían acordado en armar su equipaje juntos para partir hacia su destino.

-¡Aquí estoy, Señor Frodo!- Disculpe no haberle respondido antes mi…- pero el hobbit no pudo terminar su disculpa pues fue interrumpido al tropezarse con una manta que estaba en el suelo, provocando que cayera.

Frodo, sin poderlo evitar, río alegre mente y Sam lo hizo con él pues últimamente Bolsón sonreía poco y eran felices los momentos en los que lo hacía.

-Levántate, Sam- dijo acercándose a él, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle- ¿Te has hecho daño?-

-Gracais Señor Frodo- aceptó su ayuda colocándose en pie- No, no me he hecho daño ¡Los Gamyi somos duros de roer! Si usted me entiende- sonrió sacudiendo su ropa.

-Como aquel dicho que dice "_Hierba mala nunca muere"_- dijo Pippin apareciendo de la nada, dándoles un buen susto a ambos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un _yuyo_? ¿¡A mí?! ¡Al mejor jardinero de todo Hobbiton!- preguntó "ofendido" Sam. Pippin pareció meditarlo, asintiendo luego con una enorme sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- ¡Ya verás pequeño bribón!- gritó tomando un cojín que encontró por allí, lanzándolo con fuerza a la cara del otro mediano.

Fue así como dio inicio a una de las más sanguinarias guerras de almohadas de la historia.

Cuando terminaron, los cuatro hobbits se encontraban desparramados en el suelo riendo acaloradamente; mas se detuvieron al oír que alguien tocaba la puerta.

El dueño de la madriguera se colocó en pie aún con una almohada en la mano caminando para ver quién era.

-¡Es Gandalf!- exclamó Frodo tirando su arma contra la cara de Pippin, quien por el impacto volvió a quedar despatarrado en el suelo. Rió suavemente, pero entonces recordó que su invitado se encontraba afuera- ¡Ordenen todo y terminen con el equipaje de una vez!- ordenó alarmado mientras los otros tres obedecían con rapidez.

Una vez que el lugar estuvo medianamente "decente", abrió el pórtico con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Frodo!- se oyó la alegre voz del anciano- ¡Peregrin, Meriadoc, Sam! Ha pasado tanto tiempo- exclamó feliz el mago- Ha pasado tanto tiempo ¿Están listos para partir?-

-¡Sí señor!- respondió Merry apresurándose para salir.

-¡Muy bien, en marcha! O de lo contrario nunca llegaremos a Rivendel- agregó el Istari esperando a que los demás abandonaran la morada.

-Espero que esta vez no haya ningún anillo maléfico- suspiró el oji celeste caminando un poco más atrás que el resto de sus compañeros, oyendo sus canciones.

-No se preocupe, mi Señor, estoy seguro que no lo habrá- le tranquilizó Sam con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza.

- Bien ¿Entonces a qué esperamos?- inquirió un poco más animado viendo como habían quedado rezagados-¡Vamos o nos dejaran!- exclamó mientras salía corriendo, comenzando a cantar también.

-¡Voy tras usted!- aseguró Sam feliz de ver por fin al hobbit de buen humor y agregó para sí- Siempre lo haré, mi Señor…-

- 0-0-0-0 -

Un gemido entrecortado resonó en las paredes fría de aquel oscuro lugar. Ese sonido tan triste, tan desdichado, tan lastimoso era hermoso a pesar de todo… y eso era un problema para el cautivo, pues sus captores disfrutaban el oír tan bella melodía e insistían es generarla tantas veces como fuera posible.

-"_Esto no me puede estar pasando…"-_

El repicar del látigo contra la piel y el goteo de la sangre contra el suelo se unía a la lamentable voz.…

-"_Esto no me puede estar pasando…"-_

Pero estaba pasando…

- 0-0-0-0 -


	2. Un rey que se desmorona

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, los derechos son de Tolkien.**

**-Hablan-**

_**-'Piensan'-**_

**2-Un rey que se desmorona**

Era ya de madrugada cuando Gimli hijo de Glóin había despertado. Se sentía con un humor de maravillas, motivo por el cual decidió ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad élfica; aunque primero se aseó ya que anoche había llegado y, ni bien tocó la cama, cayó básicamente inconsciente sobre ella ¡Ni siquiera había comido! El pensar en ello provocaba que su estómago refunfuñase feroz.

-'_¡Qué hambre! Sería capaz de comerme un olifante…'-_ pensó realmente hambriento mientras salía de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros enanos-' _Me pregunto si esta vez vendrá el perezoso de Legolas o nos dejará plantado otra vez ¿Y los hobbits?¿Cuándo llegarán? Lo más probable es que vengan con Gandalf, así que no deben de tardar mucho más…'- _ cavilaba de camino al comedor- '_Humm ¿En el menú qué habrá?¿Carne, pescado, huevos o simplemente vegetales?'- _ era así que, con pensamientos insulsos, que intentaba no caer en la oscuridad de los problemas que se avecinaban; sin embargo terminó por ceder ante la preocupación-' _¿Qué ocurrirá con Saruman? ¿Deberemos partir como en la guerra del anillo o podré quedarme tranquilo en mi hogar? O algo mucho peor… ¿¡Volveremos a comer únicamente el insípido pan de lembas?!'- _esas y un millón más de preguntas inundaban en la mente de Gimli, hasta tal punto que terminó por chocar con alguien- ¡Oye ten más cuid…! Oh, eras tú, Aragorn, lo siento- se disculpó relajando el seño.

-No hay problema- dijo este quitándole importancia a la situación- ¿Vas al comedor?-

-Sí, tengo un hambre voraz ¡Incluso me atrevo a decir que tanto como Merry y Pippin!- exclamó riendo.

-Entonces será mejor que corra a avisarle a los elfos para que preparen comida en abundancia- sonrió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Vas al comedor también?-

-Sí, aunque no estoy tan necesitado de alimentos como tú, creo que sólo me puedo comparar con Merry- esta vez ambos rieron.

- ¡Oh! ¡Cómo extraño a esos pequeños!- comentó melancólico.

-Me pregunto cómo estará Frodo. Espero que el peso del anillo no le haya afectado demasiado- expresó serio.

-No lo creo, Señor Trancos, mi Señor está de maravillas- canturreó una voz alegre a sus espaldas. Enano y hombre giraron para encontrarse con…

-¡Sam, Frodo, Merry y Pippin!- exclamó feliz el enano mientras se abalanzaba sobre los hobbits envolviéndolos estrechamente entre sus fornidos brazos.

-¡Los hemos echado de menos!- dijo Frodo, quien de los cuatro medianos era el que más sonreía.

-Y nosotros a ti, mi querido amigo- aseguró Aragorn.

-¿Debemos hacer una reverencia ante usted? ¡Oh, gran rey de Gondor!- preguntó Pippin carcajeándose.

-Nada de eso amigos, nada de eso- hizo una pausa dramática- Yo siempre voy a ser el sucio e intrépido montaraz- añadió con evidente orgullo.

Cuando las risas de todos lograron apaciguarse, el enano preguntó por la presencia del Istari, pues no le habían visto.

-Se encuentra hablando con Lord Elrond- respondió el oji celeste- ¿Dónde está Legolas?-

-¿Te refieres a ese elfo traidor, infiel y mal amigo?- interrogó Gimli dejando a los cuatro medianos sorprendidos por su forma de referirse al elfo- ¿Ese mismo?- repitió observando de reojo como Aragorn sonreía con disimulo.

-Eh…sí- titubeó Sam

-¡No le hemos visto desde hace casi un año! ¡La última vez nos dejó plantados! Ja, es un ingrato – comentó con diversión.

-¿Pero no saben nada de él?- insistió Frodo.

Negaron con la cabeza con una mueca- Ni una noticia-

-Es una lástima, se hace echar de menos- murmuró Merry.

-¿Les cuento un chisme?- preguntó Pippin animado. Sin esperar a que respondieran agregó- ¡Sam está de novio con Rosita!- el aludido se coloró en un rojo furioso mientras sus amigo reían.

En hora buena!- exclamó Aragorn.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- celebró Gimli- Pero dime ¿Cómo es? Tiene mucha barba ¿Verdad? -

-¿Barba?- repitió Merry confuso.

-¡Sí!- confirmó entusiasmado el enano.

-No, no tiene barba- dijo Sam con expresión enamoradiza- Es la más bella mujer que haya visto, aparte de Galadriel claro, su cabello es rubio y sus labios son rosados con unos dientes como perlas! Sus ojo tan hermosos son como el color de la caoba y es blanca y frágil como la porcelana- suspiró tiernamente- Es perfecta!-

-Estoy muy feliz por ti- expresó Aragorn

-Si! Esperemos que nos hagas tíos pronto!- exclamó Gimli, a lo que el hobbit se tiñó tan o más rojo que un tomate, provocando carcajadas en sus compañeros, aunque estas se vieron interrumpidas por un cuerno, anunciando la llegada de nuevos huéspedes.

-¡Debe ser Legolas!- exclamó Pippin echándose a correr, siendo seguido de cerca por los demás.

Al llegar allí vieron como un grupo de elfos entraban en corceles blancos. El que encabezaba la marcha debía de ser Legolas, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era él sino su padre, Thranduil, que por cierto no tenía exactamente un buen aspecto.

Estaba demacrado, como si una enorme tristeza le pesara en el corazón, sus ojos siempre astutos estaban rojos y en ese momento luchaban contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Su porte siempre orgulloso estaba siendo remplazado por uno de pesar y abatimiento.

Esta imagen impactó profundamente a todos, mas lo supieron disimular.

A su encuentro llegó Lord Elrond con ambos gemelos, que con gran rapidez se llevaron al afligido rey de allí y ordenaron que llevaran a sus aposentos al resto de la comitiva.

La gente se disipó pronto de su alrededor y solo quedaron los seis amigos, sin entender del todo lo que acababan de ver.

- ¿Ese era el padre de Legolas?- fue una pregunta estúpida soltada por alguno al azar, más que nada con la intención de romper el tenso ambiente que se había depositado entre los compañeros.

-Sí- susurró Gimli, con expresión turbada.

- ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? Creía que al Rey Thranduil nada podía afligirle de tal forma, es decir, no es alguien conocido por su expresividad en público- murmuró Sam, como un pensamiento para sí mismo.

-No lo sé, pero no debe ser algo que se deba tomar muy a la ligera…- respondió Merry.

-"Solo hay una cosa que puede turbar de tal forma al rey"- se dijo Aragorn, pero no mencionó nada y ni si quiera quiso pensarlo, le dolía demasiado.

Rezó a los Valar para que no fuera lo que él creía…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En ese momento Lord Elrond intentaba calmar a Thranduil, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, sentado en su sillón.

Elladan y Elrhoir habían salido al encuentro de Gandalf, el cual acababa de llegar.

-Permiso Ada- se escuchó la voz de Elladan, dejando ver su figura ingresar a la estancia a continuación, junto con Elrhoir y el anciano mago.

Al entrar lo primero que divisó el Istari fue la imagen del noble rey desmoronándose en pedazos. Aquello le dolió en lo más hondo.

-Deja ya de lamentarte, amigo mío- dijo este depositando una gentil mano sobre su hombro, a modo de consuelo.

-¿¡Cómo quieres que deje de hacerlo?!- increpó el contrario en un grito ahogado- He aparentado se fuerte por mucho tiempo ¡Pero ya no puedo fingir más! Y es que ¿¡Qué clase de ser lo haría si está consciente de que…?!- pero la frase permaneció suspendida en el aire, incapaz de ser completada, pues la voz de aquella hermosa criatura se había hecho trizas.

-Thranduil, si continúas en este estado tu alma comenzará a consumirse, morirás como una flor en un cielo gris de invierno- intervino nuevamente.

-¿¡A caso no crees que sea para eso?! – exclamó furioso- Mithrandir, he aguantado por años ocultando mis sentimientos- pausa- ¡En las guerras nunca demostré el temor que me calaba los huesos! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para no atormentar a mí pueblo!-respiró profundamente- Aunque estuviese agotado y mi mente, mi cuerpo, mi corazón, mi espíritu; me gritaran por piedad para que terminase con todo nunca lo demostré- comenzó a enumerar- La preocupación e incertidumbre me mataban cuando Legolas se marchó a la guerra del anillo y yo no sabía si volvería a decirle un "te quiero" o si algún día podría disculparme, decirle que fui un tonto, aclararle que no fue su culpa que Gollum hubiera escapado¡ Quise gritar cuando supe que cometí un error y NO LO HICE!- parecía que la angustia aumentase con cada palabra profanada que escupía al aire- La tristeza me carcomió por dentro cuando mi…- tragó angustiosamente- Mujer murió y aún así seguí avanzando, mintiéndole a todos diciendo que estaba bien ¡Pero no, no lo estaba! ¡Y no pienso siquiera poder soportar perder una vez más a aquello que amo!- dejó escapar un lastimoso gemido de sus labios, intentando detener los temblores que embargaban su cuerpo- No puedo, no puedo cargar con esto. Sabes que he perdido muchas cosas importantes a causa de las guerras en las que me **obligaron** a involucrarme- las mejillas estaban encharcadas en lágrimas, y un rojo furioso las adornaba, su rostro siempre inexpresivo mostraba la más pura de las tristezas- Necesito _'encontrarle'_… quiero _'abrazarle'_… ya no _'resisto'_… esto '_me está matando'_…- Se rindió, se dejó vencer a las lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar de sus cansados ojos, se dejó caer a ese mar de desesperación que parecía no querer dejarle ir.

Las palabras que había dicho Thranduil habían quedado profundamente guardadas en la mente de todos, y más aún para Gandalf y Lord Elrond, que comenzaban a ser víctimas de la creciente culpabilidad que se adueñaba de ellos.

El llanto del rey parecía que no terminaría nunca, pero lo dejaban así, conscientes de que él lo necesitaba.

Pasaron horas, horas sumergidas en angustia y abatimiento, hasta que finalmente el rubio consiguió calmarse un poco.

-Pronto comenzará el concilio ¡Limpia tus lágrimas y serena tu rostro! Juro que no perderás nada más, te lo prometo- aseguró el moreno al sufrido elfo.

-Hannon le- agradeció con voz ronca el rey. Se puso en pie y secó sus ojos, esperando unos momentos para calmarse por completo, o al menos disimularlo lo mejor posible.

Lord Elrond le miró con genuina preocupación. Dejándose llevar por un impulso de compasión rodeó con sus brazos la ante esbelta figura, intentando brindarle un poco de paz a su atormentada conciencia.

-Lo encontraremos, no importa cuánto esfuerzo nos cueste, lo traeré de vuelta a salvo a tus brazos-

Las pálidas manos del rey se aferraron a la túnica del contrario con desesperación, luchando contra las ganas de romperse nuevamente- ¿En verdad…lo harás…?- consiguió susurrar.

-Sabes que yo nunca defraudo mi palabra- contestó seguro en la puntiaguda oreja; consiguiendo que el otro se aferrase más a su regazo intentando, quizás, refugiarse en sus palabras.

Mas ese instante de momentáneo sosiego se vio interrumpido por la voz del anciano aún presente- La campana del concilio ya ha sonado, los invitados no tardarán en llegar- hizo una pausa- Debemos marcharnos ahora- prosiguió lamentando haber acabado con tan inusual escena.

Dicho esto procedieron a retirarse rumbo al sitio indicado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ninguno de los seis amigos había vuelto a divisar a Gandalf, Elrond o a los gemelos desde la llegada del rey a la ciudad.

Aragorn se encontraba preocupado; la imagen desgarrada del comarca aún rondaba por su mente y es que ¿Cómo no iba a seguir allí? Si se le veía tan demacrado, acabado, endeble… Parecía como si en cualquier momento pudiese extinguirse de este mundo a causa de la pena.

Además tenía la sospecha de que en el congreso se daría a conocer, probablemente, los hechos que mantenían tan afligido al ya mencionado. Aunque sinceramente, cada vez deseaba menos saberlo ¡Y no por egoísmo! Sino que la inquietante sensación de estar en lo cierto le calaba hondo.

Al llegar al lugar consiguieron ver a los tres señores hablando más apartados del resto, esperando que todos los invitados estuviesen en sus lugares.

Thranduil tenía peor aspecto. Podrían haber jurado que todo este tiempo había estado llorando, pero no desearon involucrarse, no de momento al menos, y terminaron por ir a sus respectivos asientos.

Pasados unos minutos todos ya estaban presentes y la celebración dio comienzo.

-Como ya en otros tiempos de necesidad ha sucedido, he vuelto a convocarles aquí para debatir sobre el futuro de las razas- el moreno hizo una pausa en donde se pudieron oír algunos murmullos de desconcierto y preocupación- Como ya saben Saruman el traidor, aliado del enemigo único Sauron, ha conseguido escapar de su encierro- más comentarios- Temo que en todos estos años nos hemos descuidado y ahora él es más fuerte que antes…mucho más. Tragedias han estado sucediendo, suceso que perturban la falsa paz en la que vivíamos-

-¿Y si estos sucesos eran sospechosos, por qué no nos convocaron antes?- inquirió alguien.

-Pues la necesidad de paz que se notaba en todos los pueblos era evidente y la Dama Galadriel y yo no deseábamos alarmarlos sin pruebas-

-¿A caso ahora poseen alguna?-

-Para desgracia de muchos así es- contestó extrayendo un pergamino de su bolsillo.

'_**Mucho tiempo encerrado he pasado, mas no todo en vano, mi magia a aumentado. Me atrevo a decir que incluso es mayor que la de Gandalf el blanco y que soy mayor amenaza que Sauron…temblad sucios y asquerosos mortales, vosotros también, elfos malditos… su fin se acerca más rápido de lo que estimaban, ya nada los podrá salvar. Esta es mi venganza…**_

_**Saruman'**_

El mensaje era corto, pero su contenido mortal, ciertamente grave. Además, si les había notificado de su contraataque en vez de trabajar silenciosamente como lo había estado haciendo era porque estaba seguro de que ya no podrían detenerlo ¿A caso en verdad sería así? ¿Qué tenía oculto bajo la manga ese sucio mago?

-Esta vez será más difícil vencer al enemigo, pues no posee objeto alguno que pueda destruirlo… temo que haya que combatirlo… pero no solo eso, sino que también creemos que pueda tener un rehén…- calló un momento dedicándole una mirada fugaz al Rey Thranduil, quien luego de recibirla comenzó a hablar con voz frágil, rozando el susurro.

- Hace algunos meses mi hijo… el príncipe Legolas Hojaverde desapareció…-

-¿Hace cuanto exactamente?- preguntó Éomer, actual rey de Rohan.

-Uno, dos, tal vez un poco más- contestó con voz aún más débil-

-¿Cómo sucedió?- preguntó otro hombre.

-Habíamos estado recibiendo ataques de orcos, pero no de pequeños grupos, sino que de varios números de guerreros bien armados y entrenados- comenzó a explicar- Para poder hacerle frente al enemigo dividimos nuestras tropas en diferentes frentes de batallas; el príncipe era capitán de una de ellas- hizo una pausa- Cada día llegaban más y más, comenzaban a superar nuestras fuerzas así que decidimos evacuar a los habitantes del bosque hacia las bóvedas del palacio para que no corriesen mayor peligro- desvió la mirada hacia a un lado como si se estuviese dando valor para contar lo que vendría a continuación- Tras arduos enfrentamientos parecía que finalmente habíamos acabado con ellos, así que tras un par de días dejamos salir a los aldeanos para disfrutar del sol y la brisa, sin embargo en ese descuido aprovecharon para atacarnos por sorpresa. Los bosques ardieron en llamas en cuestión de segundos luego de que unas extrañas nubes de tormenta desataran sus rayos sobre los árboles para luego desaparecer tan misteriosamente como habían venido. Inmediatamente nuestro ejército se colocó en una postura defensiva mientras intentábamos devolver a nuestra gente hacia las bóvedas. Pero eran demasiados y esto nos costó la vida de muchos- relamió sus labios resecos tomando inhalando una gran bocanada de aire- Los gritos de agonía proferidos por aquellos que en un principio habían intentado huir hacia el bosque y ahora se calcinaban vivos nos taladraban los oídos llenándonos de coraje, a tal punto que a pesar de estar en desventaja logramos repelarlos en "poco tiempo", procediendo así en intentar apaciguar las furiosas llamas e ir en ayuda de aquellos que aún estaban atrapados en ese infierno- por un momento pudieron divisar las lágrimas agolparse contra sus ojos ya rojizos- Legolas, algunos de los guerreros más hábiles, y yo nos adentramos allí en busca de los desdichados elfos; sin embargo mi hijo se separó del grupo al vislumbrar a una doncella ser atacada por orcos e interceptada por las llamaradas. Pensé que estaría bien…- susurró esto último dejando una gota cristalina descender por su pálida mejilla- Juro por Erú que creí que volvería triunfante del encuentro, que pondría a salvo a la joven sin mayores complicaciones, pero me equivoqué… En cuestión de minutos escuchamos un grito desgarrador y, al llegar a la zona, yacía ella inerte con la garganta desgarrada, con la sangre aún emanando de la herida pero ni rastro de Hojaverde- ya para aquel entonces el rey lloraba silenciosamente- Si han visto a mi hijo o saben algo de él, háganmelo saber, por favor-

Sin embargo nadie dijo nada tras un corto período de tiempo en donde los presentes intentaron recordar algo acerca del susodicho.

-Pido que me ayuden, no como comarca, ni aliado, sino como un padre francamente desesperado- pero no hubo respuesta alguna.- Se los suplico, él es lo único que me queda, es el motivo por el cual aún sigo en este mundo y no he partido con mi gente. Mi esposa murió dándole a luz, no quiero perder a ambos '_No lo soportaría'- _retuvo un gemido atrevido que quiso abandonar su garganta- Lo amo, daría todo por él ¡Juro por los Valar que sí! Y temo que sin su presencia terminaré por sucumbir por la pena… con solo imaginar en las atrocidades que debe estarle causando Saruman me dan ganas de morir- murmuró con un hilo de voz- Tal vez no lo vuelva a ver nunca más… y no pueda decirle lo muy importante que es para mí o disculparme por haber sido tan necio tantas veces de mi vida; como cuando encarcelé al Señor Glóin- le miró directamente- En verdad lo siento- la sinceridad se notaba clara en cada una de sus facciones, al igual de cómo la agonía iba adueñándose de su cuerpo- Estoy muriendo a cada segundo que transcurre debido a la incertidumbre de no saber del destino de mi hijo… '_Tengo tanto miedo, me siento tan débil e impotente…'_ – dijo el rey quien no conseguía hablar sin que la voz se le quebrase.

Terminó doblándose sobre sí mismo, cubriendo su pálido rostro con sus finas manos, quebrándose finalmente frente a todos, sollozando por lo bajo demostrando su profundo tormento.

A los presentes se les acongojó el corazón con esta imagen y las dolientes palabras que este había proferido ardían en sus mentes. Inclusive Glóin, quien se situaba a su lado, por la más pura compasión frotó una mano en la espalda de Thranduil. Esto sorprendió a las razas por igual.

Enemigos desde hacía años y ahora uno consolaba al otro. Probablemente este día sería difícil de olvidar para muchos: Thranduil, el rey frío, impetuoso y completamente estoico, se ahogaba en su propio mar de lágrimas… suplicando ayuda… y Glóin, su némesis, se la ofrecía.

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**¡Lamento muchísimo la demora! Sé que cualquier excusa que ponga no será válida pero de todas formas las daré y luego ustedes decidirán cómo castigarme (¿?)**

**Bueeeno primero que nada era el comienzo de curso y tenía un desastre terrible, ya saben, eso de no acordarse de nada asd.**

**Segundo: Mi computadora murió D: **

**Tercero: Cuando la arreglé el pendrive en donde guardaba mis fanfics se perdió ._.**

**Y eso es todo, creí que sería más larga la lista e.e en fin.**

**Como habrán notado (Los que leyeron la primera edición) me ha quedado más largo por exactamente 1.349 palabras. Espero poder alargar más los siguientes que pasen o3o **

**Ok, ahora sí ¿Les gusta más mi forma de redacción? ¿Qué opinan de qué tal va?**

**Nos leemos (espero) que pronto xD Bye bye be~**


End file.
